Cuando el odio se convierte en amor
by raqky
Summary: -¡T-Tu!.-mi voz salía quebrada y mis ojos estaban mas abiertos que antes.-¿ me extrañaste?.- exclamo con voz ronca y sin borrar la maldita sonrisa.-¡aléjate!.-Hmp…parece que no me extrañaste.- dijo con burla y sarcasmo.OOC. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Pues si aki otro fic mío jejeje

Dirán ¿y los otros que?, pero verán… tengo ideas espontaneas y no puedo dejar de escribirlas, de hecho cuando ya tengo un fic me da flojera terminarlos, pero si hay ideas nuevas me animo a

Pero no se preocupen ya casi pongo la conti de complicaciones y doble vida, doble personalidad y mi psicólogo tendrá que esperar.

"dejen RR".- pensamientos

-Dejen RR.- diálogos

_**Disclaimer: como sabrán Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi. **_

-Sakura podrías darte prisa, por favor.- me decía suavemente y algo cansina la voz que yo más conocía…mi abuela.

La que me acogió hace dos años, la que me cuida, me da casa y muchas otras cosas más. pero sobre todo…la que me somete ante sus tradiciones. Porque si hay algo que mi abuela es; una persona con tradiciones, y estas eran antiguas.

Cuando llegue ella me advirtió sobre que tarde o temprano tenia que pasar lo que ella ordenaba y yo…simplemente accedí. No me arrepiento de eso, ella es estricta pero me cuida, y no puedo pedir mas nada. Siempre me exige lo mejor y yo como buena nieta obedezco y no me molesta ni un ápice. Ella me trata fríamente, pero hay algunos días que siento que compartimos una misma sensación un mismo sentimiento.

_Soledad._

Si, somos victimas de eso a lo que la gente tanto teme, que aunque no siempre se ve, siempre esta ahí asechando, y que todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos sentido. Porque aunque mi abuela sea una de las millonarias más poderosas del mundo entero, ella nunca recuperara lo que una vez perdió…su único hijo…mi padre.

Si el había muerto dejándome sola en este mundo tan vacio y sin sentimientos. Y mi madre…la verdad no me apetece hablar sobre ella. Porque ella arruino mi vida, la de mi padre, la de mi abuela, ella rompió el equilibrio, la armonía. Todo de un día para otro.

Ahora se lo que mi abuela me dijo. "algún día tendrás que formar una familia". Ella quizá tiene razón. Se lamenta por que de cierto modo, ella se siente culpable de la muerte de mi padre, ella lo desheredo al saber que se casaría con mi madre, hizo como si el no existiera, lo enterró vivo en su corazón. Le cerro todas las puertas que pudo y no lo dejo recuperarse económicamente. No es que yo tenga resentimiento hacia ella, puesto que se que esta arrepentida y como todos los humanos ella también comete errores. Aunque algunas veces se tienen que pagar muy caro.

Ahora estoy decidiendo entre unos hermosos vestidos para mi encuentro con mi futuro marido, la verdad es que eso no me importa mucho en realidad. De hecho cundo mi abuela me dijo que si viviría con ella tendría que acatar normas, reglas y tradiciones. Nunca pensé que tenía que vivir en consumación de matrimonio.

Al parecer los vestidos que tenia extendidos frente a mi grande cama eran demasiado costosos, de diseñador, según mi abuela uno de los mas famosos diseñadores de todo Tokio. Son 3 hermosos vestidos; el primero de un color dorado con encajes negros debajo del busto y con la espalda destapada amarrándose solamente al cuello, era lo bastante largo para no lograr ver las zapatillas que decidiera llevar puestas. El segundo era un vestido sin tirante alguno, rosa esponjado del busto para abajo, hasta poco más por debajo de mis rodillas. Este me atrajo más ya que combinaba con mi color de cabello, aunque mi cabello es de un color rosa más pálido que el vestido, y por ultimo el vestido color vino tinto, es bastante lindo. Amarrado al cuello largo hasta la punta de los pies y ajustado debajo del pecho…_perfecto_. y creo que es el más adecuado para conocer a mi "futuro marido". Entre al baño me di una rápida ducha para calmar un poco mis nervios, se que el baño siempre me relaja lo bastante, al menos no me deja que piense en cosas como mi compromiso.

Rápidamente me vestí, utilice unas zapatillas plateadas con prendas que hacia lucir mi blanca piel aunque no se notara mucho, por el largo vestido. Por mi cabello lo amarre completamente dejando algunos de mis mechones rosas caer por mi blanco cuello y unos cuantos en mi espalda. Puse unos broches que resaltaran el tocado con algunos brillos, después de todo seria la fiesta de mi compromiso oficialmente.

Me di una última mirada al espejo quedando completamente de acuerdo a lo que llevaba de mi apariencia, ahora solo faltaba el maquillaje.

Después de unos cuantos minutos termine de maquillarme. Unas sombras obscuras, como un tono grisáceo brillante en mis ojos, lo que hacia que resaltaran mis orbes verdes, un poco de delineador negro debajo y un poco de gloss natural ya que mis labios tenían un rosado natural. No necesite rubor ya que mis mejillas eran rosadas de por si.

Rápidamente abrí la puerta de mi habitación no sin antes ponerme un poco nerviosa.

-bien ya es hora.- murmure.

Con mi largo y bello vestido me dirigí a las escaleras.

Lo que me sorprendió bastante es que aun no hubiera nadie, aun que todo estaba realmente hermoso. Flores por doquier, de un color blanco al igual que los adornos de las mesas. Me sentía como en un cuento, cuando la chica baja lentamente por las escaleras y todos la miran con envidia…bueno a excepción de que no había nadie.

Rápidamente al terminar de bajar las escaleras, mire las grandes ventanas con cortinas blancas… todo, tan…_perfecto_.

Tan ensimismada estaba observando los detalles de el grande salón que no me di cuenta cuando mi abuela llego a mi lado.

-Te vez hermosa.- me dijo. Fue entonces que note su presencia y le regale una sonrisa entre nerviosa y afligida.

Ella lucia un traje de 2 piezas, era de un color rosa pálido y unas zapatillas del mismo color, la verdad es que para su edad se veía bastante bien.

-todo esta tan lindo.-le dije.

-…-Ella simplemente asintió.

-¿y los invitados?.-pregunte bastante interesada.

-A eso venia… quiero que conozcas a tu prometido antes de que lleguen todos. Te esta esperando en el recibidor.

Yo asentí. Aunque la verdad no tenia interés en conocerlo.

Las dos grandes puertas del gran recibidor estaban cerradas, y eso le daba algo de suspenso y a la vez me ponía nerviosa, La verdad no me importa con quien me tendría que casar, pero tampoco quería a un viejo amargado.

Abrí lentamente las grandes puertas. Ya dentro vi una figura parada frente al gran ventanal,- aun que no veía muy porque la luz que se filtraba sobre la ventana daba de lleno en mis ojos, logrando aturdirme-, Pero la silueta frente a la ventana no parecía viejo, ni mucho menos amargado, es mas el parecía de mi edad, y lo digo porqué detrás parecía tener una buena complexión y además era bastante alto.

Me voltee para cerrar las puertas detrás de mí. No quería que escucharan algo o vieran algo, después de todo no sabia que expresión poner cuando lo viera frente a frente.

Suspire y permanecí alrededor de un minuto volteada a la puerta, hasta que sentí una cálida respiración chocando contra mi cuello. Me erizo la piel y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna…el estaba detrás de mi.

-te vez hermosa.- oi decir con una voz masculina y aterciopelada susurrándome al oído.-te estuve buscando…y al fin te encontré.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras mi labio inferior temblaba un poco. Sentía que me desvanecería…esa voz se me hacia extremadamente familiar, el problema era que no sabia de donde. La curiosidad me invadía lentamente, segundo por segundo…realmente quería saber quien era.

Me voltee repentinamente, pero me encontraba atrapada entre las puertas y su pecho –demasiado cómodo por cierto-. Sentía mi sangre agolparse en mis mejillas, por lo que supuse un sonrojo, la persona frente a mi me tenia acorralada y además de eso nerviosa, tensa y otras cuantas reacciones mas. Me sentía como cuando te enamoras por primera vez, cuando no sabes lo que el chico piensa de ti. Y fue entonces que aleje algunos pensamientos y decidí averiguar quien era y porque me buscaba. Lenta y desesperadamente eleve mi cabeza para conocer a aquella persona.

¡NO! No es posible…es…es El.

-¡T-Tu!.-mi voz salía quebrada y mis ojos estaban mas abiertos que antes.

Sus profundos…ojos negros.

-

_Inconfundibles._

_-_

Su cabello negro con destellos azulados cayendo por su cara.

-

_Inolvidable._

_-_

Su piel blanca y perfecta cara.

-

_Hermoso._

_-_

Y su maldita sonrisa burlona, que ahora me mostraba con ademan de superioridad y malicia.

_-¿pero que dices?.-_gritaba una pequeña voz en mi subconsciente.-¿Cómo que inconfundibles, inolvidable y hermoso?

-

_Lo odio_.

-

El pareció darse cuenta de mi desconcierto, eso parecía agradarle, ya que ensanchaba más su sonrisa. Me estaba mirando con esos ojos profundos y negros, como si quisiera clavarme con alfileres en la pared y observarme todo el día…como _**un trofeo**_. Pero jamás permitiría eso.

-¿ me extrañaste?.- exclamo con voz ronca y sin borrar la maldita sonrisa.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse de pies a cabeza, rápidamente fruncí el seño. Y en mi interior se albergaba un sentimiento de odio, quería alejarlo lo más lejos posible fuera de mi vista. Trate de empujarle pero me tenia sujeta fuertemente, y claro estaba que era mas fuerte que yo, sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar pero… ¡no!, frente a el no…jamás.

-¡aléjate!.-grite furiosa.

El sonreía como idiota. ¿Que no podía entender que me hacia daño verlo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?.Preguntas así vagaban por mi cabeza.

-Hmp…parece que no me extrañaste.- dijo con burla y sarcasmo.

-¡esto se acabo! ¡Ahora suéltame!.

-no le deberías gritar así a tu futuro esposo.- mas burla y algo de orgullo en sus palabras. No creí que mi odio llegara a ser más grande, pero veo que estaba equivocada. Y lo peor no sabía hasta que punto podía llegar.

-¡se acabo yo no pienso casarme contigo! Ahora mismo le explico a mi abuela por que…

Chasqueo un poco su lengua, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le vas a decir?.- me cuestiono.

- la verdad.

-Hmp, ¿a quien crees que le crea?...-se lo pensó un poco- ¿a ti…su nieta que apenas y conoce o a mi, socio y amigo de la familia? y me quiere como si fuera su hijo ¿Por qué crees que me eligió?...para ella soy respetuoso, responsable, educado, elegante…

-cobarde…odioso.-esta vez yo seria la que lo molestara, la que lo haría caer a el… y su maldito orgullo.- que mas quieres que te diga por que puedo seguirle.- solté sarcásticamente y con palabras cargadas de veneno.- ¡ahora quítate!.

Parecía molesto.

-Muy bien.-me tomo fuerte mente de las manos posicionándolas encima de mi cabeza, yo solo emití un pequeño grito de dolor, mientras el hacia mas presión sobre mi cuerpo.-¿ Que pasara con ella? –dio en el clavo- sabes que la rehabilitación es costosa ¿cierto?.-callo, mientras yo bajaba la vista.- ¿además que pensaría tu abuela?

Es cierto aun estaba mi abuela, ella me impuso su reglas y yo acepte se decepcionaría de mi y la dejaría mas sola de lo que estaba. Ahora era mi pellejo o el de mi familia. Y no había que dudar…sabia la respuesta.

-…-

_**El silencio lo dice todo.**_

-Bien me alegra que entiendas.-su sonrisa estúpida (pero linda XD) había vuelto, sabia que ganaba y eso me fastidiaba.-_**amor**_.- se acerco a mi oído. –Mientras yo forcejeaba lo mas que podía- me daba asco su agarre, su presencia, su orgullo…todo el. Y aun así no pude hacer nada ante tal acto me beso. Y pude sentir como sonreía contra mi piel, después miro mis pechos con malicia.

_PLAFF_

Entonces su cabeza se encontraba girada y con la mejilla algo roja. Por otra parte mi mano ardía debajo del guante blanco, dolía un poco.

No iba a permitir que me viera descaradamente.

"solo espero que le haya dolido mas que a mi".

Salí rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de el, quien permanecía tocándose la mejilla. Me encontré con mi abuela.

-¿Cómo te fue con Sasuke?.- me pregunto.

"así que ese patán se llama Sasuke, no lo olvidare"

Subí rápidamente las escaleras. Sabia que tenia que bajar, pero por ahora necesitaba tiempo, para pensar, para aclarar mi mente.

Mi abuela pareció entenderlo. Mientras me miraba, ya habían llegado algunos invitados y la noche se hacia presente.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

Era hora de bajar, mi abuela me había mandado llamar, y estaba psicológicamente preparada para todo. Me mire un poco para acomodar pequeños detalles, mirándome al espejo quedando acorde con mi imagen.

Cuando menos pude darme cuenta ya estaba frente a las escaleras. Ssuspirando continuamente comence a bajar; al parecer aun nadie notaba mi presencia.

Pero ¡ohh dios! estaba equivocada, cuando una luz choco contra mi figura. Me encandile un poco, pero seguí bajando, ciertamente era la primera vez que la sociedad me conocía, es decir a parte de mi fiesta de compromiso, era mi presentación oficial.

Me fije en cada detalle. Los camareros repartiendo champagne o eso parecía, las personas con trajes de noche, a ninguna la conocía, el inmensa salón en el que nos encontrábamos. Mesas y sillas forradas de blanco, flores blancas encima de las mesas, algunos detalles y listones color vino al igual que mi vestido.

Una melodía romántica, pausada y hermosa. Claro, para una fiesta con verdaderos enamorados, es decir, en mi caso no iba.

Llegue al final de las escaleras ante la mirada de la mayoría de las personas y me intimide y sentí miedo.

Una rubia de ojos azules que me miraba como si fuese a matarme, era linda de buen cuerpo, piel blanca, estatura promedio y como mi edad…calculo 20 al menos, traía un vestido azul por debajo de las rodillas. Al igual que una pelirroja con gafas y ojos negros, en el cuerpo era muy parecida a la rubia a excepción de ser un poco más morena, Ella traía un vestido dorado bastante descarado a mi parecer, era de escote en v hasta por debajo de sus pechos era algo inusual.

También había algunos jóvenes mirándome descaradamente, entre ellos un rubio ojiazul empacado en un esmoquin, algo bronceado y un pelinegro parecido a sasuke. Y otros cuantos a los cuales no les tome atención.

Rápidamente trate de encontrar a mi abuela y comencé a caminar hacia la gente, saludando a algunos, aunque no los conociera. La encontré, pero estaba con Sasuke, al llegar el se volteo a verme ¿sonriendo? Y mi abuela también pasó una mirada fugaz por mí y después asentía algo a Sasuke. La verdad no quería llegar ahí, no quería saber. Retrocedí un poco pero no tarde mucho en tropezar con alguien.

-El rubio.-susurre

El pareció escucharlo y dio una pequeña risotada.

-¡Sakura-chan!.-grito efusivamente, abrazándome.

"_Que chillón. y que confianza tiene conmigo"_

Entonces sentí una mirada clavada en mi nuca. Y después vino un escalofrió, la verdad no quería ni voltear a ver, y no lo hice. Pero no me quitaba el nerviosismo, ni mucho menos ayudaba.

-Etto ¿t-te conozco?.-pregunte nerviosa.

El deshizo el abrazo y me tenía tomada de los hombros.

-cierto. - pareció reaccionar.-soy Naruto.

-…-

Seguía sorprendida.

-Que suerte tiene el Teme.-lo mire con curiosidad.-Sasuke.-aclaro.

Hice una mueca con el ceño fruncido.

-si que suerte.-dije desganada.

El se quedo rígido y helado completamente, me extraño porque el era algo…efusivo.

-S-sasu…Sasuke.-logro articular.

"_¿sasuke?"_

Me tense ante su mención_._

-¿Qué haces con ella Dobe?.-hablo tétrico y lleno de mala vibra.

El rubio parecía buscar una excusa, mientras movía las manos rápidamente.

-me voy.- dijo simplemente y salió de ahí.

Yo voltee a verlo de mala manera. El me sonrió con malicia.

-¿Sakura?.-escuche una voz detrás de mi, y mecánicamente me voltee, no sin antes apreciar la cara desfigurada de Sasuke.

Y ahí estaba el pelinegro era tan…Sasuke que ya sentía que lo odiaba.

-¿si?

-¿como estas marica?.- hablo Sasuke con voz seca detrás de mi. El chico lo miro por encima de mi hombro, sin emoción alguna, y sonrío, solo escuche un rugido por parte de Sasuke..- Ta presento a Sakura… mi pro-me-ti-da.- parecía que se lo restregaba en la cara.

Luego sentí sus manos rodearme la cintura desde detrás. Me tense con el simple contacto. Y encajo su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Iba a reclamarle, creí haberle dicho que no se acercara a mi, pero mi abuela nos llamo con un ademan para subir al un pequeño escenario frente a todos. Y digo nos porque Sasuke me tomo de la mano, parecía estar presumiéndome ante todos.

Me quería zafar, pero todos se darían cuanta así que tenia que fingir.

Cuando menos lo imagine ya nos encontrábamos encima del pequeño escenario.

Ya encima, me sentía nerviosa.

Bueno ¿quien no?.

Mi abuela empezó a hablar pero no puse atención, hasta que…

-bueno ella…es Sakura mi nieta.-entonces puse la debida atención, y ahora todos se encontraban aplaudiendo. Sasuke presiono más mi mano con la suya , lo que hizo que yo reaccionara e hice una pequeña reverencia.

Después volví a mi estado de completa indiferencia. Mi abuela seguía hablando y yo seguía tomada de la mano de Sasuke.

Hasta que mi mundo cayó completamente.

Cierto, no estaba poniendo atención, pero eso no quería decir que no escuchaba como mi abuela hablaba…entonces tres palabras bastaron para agitarme y poner atención.

_**Boda.**_

_**Sasuke.**_

_**Sakura.**_

Y la cereza del pastel…. _Mañana._

_Tal vez no haya coherencia ahora, pero si las unes y le ponemos algunos artículos es:_

_Boda de Sasuke y Sakura mañana._

_Silencio._

Me altere demasiado…no podía ser…simplemente no lograba digerir eso. Ahora no, cuando supe que Sasuke seria mi esposo tenia la ilusión de que fuera en unos meses o con la mayor esperanza…años, pero nunca mañana.

Me solté de la mano de Saduke y Baje rápidamente del escenario. No sin antes mirar a mi abuela con ¿tisteza?.

Me intentaba perder ante la gente pero ellos ante mi paso abrían un camino por donde pasara. Ahora quería pasar desapercibida.

Logre divisar a la rubia y a la pelirroja que me veían peor que antes, también ante el tumulto de gente divise a una pelinegra ojiperla que me veía con lastima y tristeza…o eso era lo que parecía. Y ahí me encontraba a mitad de la pista con la mirada atónita de todos puesta sobre mí.

Me sentía corralada, como cuando entras por primera vez a la escuela o cuando eres nueva en una, aunque ciertamente esto era peor. A lo lejos veía a mi abuela tensa y con cara desaprobatoria.

Nunca me di cuenta cuando Sasuke llego a mí, poso su mano en mi cintura y tomo mi mano. Y ahí nos encontrábamos bailando al compás de una música, que empezó a sonar después de que comenzamos a bailar. Yo no intente alejarlo la verdad que aun no reaccionaba estaba tan o mas confundida que antes.

Luego vi a mi abuela nuevamente, ahora lucia relajada y con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Pero ¿y yo?

¿Como me encuentro?

Definitivo… mal.

Posiciono mis manos en el pecho de Sasuke y el me rodea la cintura con sus brazos.

Hundí mi cara en su pecho y ahí el valor, la tensión, la desesperación, la tristeza y por sobre todo la impotencia me gano…y me eche a llorar…en silencio, pero al fin era llorar.

Nadie parecía verme o al menos me ignoraban, perdí el sentido de todo a mí alrededor, solo estábamos Sasuke, yo y mis lagrimas.

Y no sabia porque pero, me sentía segura.

"_si tan solo no fuera el"_

-molesta.-susurro en mi oído.

su cabeza estaba aun lado de la mia y su olo era tan...suave, que me embriagaba totalmente.

Y me aferre mas a el, pero no dejábamos de bailar.

Me sentí débil.

Y ahora sabia tres cosas:

Me tendría que casar con el.

Que no estaba preparada psicológicamente como había dicho.

_Y que este no iba a ser un cuento…más bien una pesadilla, y no sabía si iba a salir ilesa de ella._

_**Bien pos ya lo termine el primer cap jajajaj**_

_**Espero me dejen RR**_

_**Si no se borra y ya**_

_**Pero si tengo esperanza de este fic**_

_**De aki en adelante todo va a estar muy dramático jejejeje**_

_**Bn**_

_**Bye se despide raqky.**_

_**Porque las historias no son verdaderas historias sin varios narradores.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**! Mi cumple fue ayer!**

**Asi que felicitenme con muchos RR**

**Porfas**

**Aki les traigo el siguiente capitulo solo espero que les guste ¿okas?**

**Bno ya saben que naruto no me pertenece es de masashi, pero esta historia si.**

_SUMMARY:_ _-¡T-Tu!.-mi voz salía quebrada y mis ojos estaban mas abiertos que antes.-¿ me extrañaste?.- exclamo con voz ronca y sin borrar la maldita sonrisa.-¡aléjate!.-Hmp…parece que no me extrañaste.- dijo con burla y . Sasusaku._

_Lean, lean…._

* * *

Me La pase todo la noche bebiendo, después de que Sasuke bailo alrededor de 6 canciones conmigo. A mi abuela no la vi en el resto de la noche supuse que ella se habría ido a dormir, ya que una persona de su edad no era recomendable un desvelo.

Había varias personas que me felicitaban, y aunque no las conocía, sentía unas verdaderas ganas de contarles en el infierno al que había entrado, aunque no estaba en mis 5 sentidos sabia aunque fuera muy poco lo que estaba haciendo.

No tome un tiempo exacto de que bebí hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo, lugar y las poersonas.

* * *

Estaba tan augusto, mis sueños eran tan dulces que no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para despertarme por iniciativa propia, hasta que los rayos calientes y brillantes del sol dieron de lleno sobre mi cara, era molesto, pero el calor que desprendían al chocar contra mi era reconfortante y genial. Cuando mi estado consiente gano sobre mi estado de inconsciencia sentí una horrible punzada en mi cabeza, instintivamente me levante y mecánicamente toque mi cabeza con mi mano, era un tanto extraño, de hecho nunca había tomado tanto alcohol como lo hice ayer, pero la verdad es que tenia razones de sobra para hacerlo.

No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido ayer estaba mas concentrada en mi dolor el cual aumentaba con cada intento de recordar alguna detalle pasado.

Reflexione sobre quien había abierto las ventanas ya que si no mal recuerdo yo siempre las tenia cerradas, raro rara era la ocasión en que las tenia asbiertas. Oí la regadera que estaba frente a mi gran cama, era extraño ver todo algo desordenada , primero que nada mi ropa de anoche estaba completamente regada por mi habitación y la verdad ni idea tenia porque de esa situación…entonces si mi ropa estaba en el suelo, ¿que tenia yo en mi cuerpo?.

Por curiosidad mire bajo las sabanas rosas que me cubrían…!ohhh dios y el pijama, y mas que nada ¿mi ropa?¡. Yo no recordaba nada, ni siquiera que mi ropa estuviera en el suelo y mas que nada el ¿porque? , si no mal recordaba yo no dormía semidesnuda, eso jamás. Ya que dormia mas comoda con ropa.

Entonces pensé que mi abuela había hecho eso, pero mi idea desapareció al ver un cinturón de… ¿hombre? , ahora si que estaba lo bastante asustada como para gritar que alguien me había violado…si por ahora era mi mejor conclusión. Ahora la pregunta era ¿quien? Mis ojos se posaron el baño exactamente en la grande y blanca puerta del baño.

Baje a la cama aunque me estaba costando ya que temblaba como nunca. Mire la cama buscando rastros de sangre o algún otro indicio que me indicara que mis suposiciones eran verdad, porque yo aun era virgen y no podia permitir que una noche de borrachera desmedida cambiara eso, para mi suerte y mi confort emocional no encontré algún vestigio que indicara que había perdido mi más grande tesoro o al menos el que valía la pena conservar.

Suspire cancinamente.

Pero ahora mi mente estaba invadida por más preguntas hasta ahora sin respuestas y entre las más destacadas están: ¿Quién me desnudo? ¿Quién estaba en mi baño? y la mas importante ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que yo llegara a estas circunstancias?

Salí de mi estado emocional al recordar que había alguien en mi baño. Rápidamente me levante. Amarré las delgadas sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo para esconder mi desnudez, Sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta y un profundo nerviosismo. ¡Dios! Estaba temblando como nunca lo había hecho, tenia la sensación de lo que vendría no me iba a gustar para nada.

Y ahí me encontraba frente a la gran puerta blanca con detalles dorados al igual que la perilla, aun lado de mi mesa donde estudiaba por las tardes o las noches, ahora me sentía realmente patética tal vez era mi abuela algo casi imposible, pero aun albergaba la esperanza de que fuera ella. Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta trague en seco y acercaba mi mano hacia la perilla dorada, sentí que el tiempo corría demasiado lento.

Y antes de que pudiera abrir yo la puerta esta hizo un chirrido, me exalte un poco.

Ideas locas cruzaban mi mente y eso me hacia que cada vez colapsara mas por el nerviosismo.

Lo primero que cruzo por mi mente fue con quien me he acostado, ¿que pensara mi abuela?, ¿Sasuke?…realmente el no me importaba mucho. O eso creía yo.

Que mas daba lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había marcha atrás. Esas son las consecuencias del alcohol. ¿Pero que haría? Esa era la pregunta universal en mi cabeza. Si algo habia pasado que era lo que tenia que hacer.

¡!!!Ohhh dios mío!!!

Si ahora sabía que el dios debía odiarme, porque tenia que poner tantos obstáculos en mi vida, era totalmente ilógico. Por un momento pensé que en mi antigua vida-si es que tuve-debí haber hecho algo bastante malo. Lo miraba tan fijo como el me miraba a mi, la verdad hubiera preferido acostarme con un vagabuendo –guapo - antes que con el.

Y ahí estaba frente a mi con el torso desnudo y gotas de agua cayendo por el.

Su cabello mojado y negro cayendo por su blanca y fresca piel, y una toalla amarrada a su cintura…olía tan bien.

Odiaba cuando el sonreía asi de bastardo, orgulloso, y todo lo que un patán podía llegar a ser.

Yo aun seguía petrificada, ni idea tenia que decir, solo lo miraba atonita y hacia unas cuantas muecas de confucion y dolor.

Si dolor porque tal vez me habia acostado con el bastardo mas grande que habia conocido en toda mi vida el culpable de todas mis desgracias.

Verde vs. Negro. Yo vs. El.

Y aparentemente yo era la que llevaba las de perder.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?sentia mi corazon apretarse y sus latidos mas rapidos que de costumbre, tenia calor, ira y estaba confundida.

Aunque una pequeña parte albergaba la esperanza que todo fuese una equivocación.

—Tal vez se descompuso su baño. —trataba de autoconvenserme, sin lograr mucho susurrando mientras retroisedia, susurros que eran solo para mi.

Y parecía que cada vez que yo desencajaba mas mi cara en señal de desconcierto, el lo gozaba aun mas, supongo que cuando dije que no podía llegar a odiar mas, me equivoque. Pero no debía juzgar primero debería averiguar la verdad, aunque cualquier persona que nos viera pensaría lo peor o al menos pensaría lo que cualquiera con sentido común pensaría.

— ¿Que?, te acostaste con él…con tu peor enemigo.-una voz irónica hablaba en mi subconsciente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí-pare— ¿¡Sasuke¡?—espete desesperada y con un temor palpable en mis palabras. El aire era tenso, pero creo que solo era para mi porque el tenia una mueca de indiferencia en su cara, él permanecía sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta desde dentro y su maldita y arrogante sonrisa.

—Hmp, hola amor.—ironizo y es que el sabia que lo odiaba que ¿no lo podía entender?.—bueno, primero que nada…no decías eso anoche.

Esa maldita sonrisa torcida y sus blancos dientes me sacaban de orbita, me quitaban el oxigeno. Pero solo era la ira, que no me daba ni tiempo de pensar en respirar.

Pero que diablos…ni siquiera recordaba nada.

—¿anoche?.—pregunte confundida.

El solo asintió.

—explícate ¿que quieres decir con "anoche"?.—pregunte esperanzada.

Deseaba una señal que me dijera que ese "anoche" era solo para molestarme, para hacerme perder los estribos. O ya con mucha suerte una vil broma. Aunque para ser broma…era una muy buena.

—¡no me digas que no recuerdas!.—dijo en tono de burla. ¿Que se supone que debia recordar? El asco, si es que sucedió o el porque lo hice porque por mas drogada que estubiera no lo haria. —pero lo importante es que yo si.— Dios estaba tan ruborizada, sentía la sangre agolparse fuertemente en mis mejillas, aun que interiormente rogaba porque no fuese "eso".

Pasó de mí mientras yo me hacia a un lado y sostenía fuerte mente las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo. La verdad no quería que me viera desnuda, aun que probablemente "eso" ya hubiese ocurrido.

—¡maldición, no recuerdo nada!.—dije para mis adentros.

Él parecía divertirse con mi confusión.

—¡N-no pa-paso na-nada!.—exclame nerviosa. Estaba tartamudeando algo raro en mí.

Chasqueo su lengua, mientras se daba la vuelta para sentarse sobre mi amplia cama.

—¿segura?.—dijo confundiendo me con su tono. -eres tan…. —pareció dudarlo—salvaje.— termino riendo y mirando el techo, como si fuese lo mas interesante o como si rememorara.

—¡¿Q-que?!.—dije Avergonzada y furiosa.—¡tu sabes que no paso nada!.—grite. La verdad es que ni yo misma estaba segura de estar autodefendiendome y el no recordar no ayudaba en lo más minimo.

Solo sonrió más.

—…—

—¡Ahí no hay nada! .—me defendí señalando la cama en especial la sabana. Tratando de defender mi orgullo ya caido.

—¿crees que seria tan tonto como para dejar tu pureza plasmada en las sabanas y arriesgarme a que tu abuela lo vea?.—me miro burlesco, como si la pregunta que hice fuera tonta y la respuesta fuera mas que obvia.

Yo me sorprendí. Si era cierto eso quería decir que me había entregado a la persona que mas odiaba en la vida. Me sentí desfallecer ante tal descubrimiento, pensaba en ser su esposa…cierto, pero nunca pensé entregarme a el, mucho menos así…es mas en mis pensamientos no estaba entregarme, lo haria sufrir ya tenia pensada la posibilidad de humillarle y que el buscara caricias y todo de cualquiera.

Me sentía vacía, decepcionada de mi misma, así con el alma a rastras me fui a sentar a la orilla de mi cama junto a Sasuke, la verdad no me importaba su presencia, ahora había perdido mi pureza con el, mi dignidad.

—¿Qué pasa amor?.—Ó había olvidado cuanto lo odíaba y ahora más, se aprovecho de mi estado alcohólico…de mí.—te sientes mal.—que pregunta tan mas estupída, ¿que no era obvio?. Me sentia como una cualquiera, sucia, estafada, engañada, y mas que nada …furiosa, pero no con el, si no con migo por ser debil, por permitir que todo ocurriera.

Lo mire con la peor cara que tenia. Si el pensaba que las cosas entre nosotros habrían cambiado por eso estaba completamente equivocado, yo le haría saber que no era así.

—¡te aprovechaste!.— le reclamé a gritos.

El solo se limito a reír más.

—…—

—pero no te preocupes.— me pare.— esto jamás volverá a pasar.

Se paro rápidamente ante mi, era demasiado alto. Parecía enojado.

—Sakura pareces una niña.— espeto molesto tomándome de una de mis muñecas.—tu eres mi prometida y próximamente mi esposa…mi mujer.

Yo estaba apunto de llorar, pero no…ante el no. Mis ojos picaban.

—¡suéltame!.—forcejeé un poco.

—¡no!.—Espeto sin más.—eres una niña caprichosa, Pero cuando seas mi esposa eso se va a terminar, todos te veran como la señora Uchiha, como lo que eres, solo mía.

¿suya?¿que se creia? Ahora era SU objeto.

No.

—¡¿Quién es el caprichoso aquí?!—Era mi turno.—¡ tu!...o ¿yo? ,¿Quien me busco?, ¿quien hizo todo esto para tenerme solo que por la simple razon del rechazo u odio?¿quien me quiere como un trofeo?.—si quería reñir eso era lo que pasaría.—porque…—me detuve, jadeando y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, ahora entenderia .—t-e o-d-i-o.—dije con una voz tan sombria que hasta para mi era desconocida.—¡te odio y tu no lo entiendes!.—grite parpadeando varias veces para que las lagrimas no salieran

—¿que no entiendo?.—Pregunto irónico.—¿lo de hace años?, deja el pasado atrás y por si no lo sabes no te quiero como un trofeo…

Él seguia hablando pero yo estaba en otra dimension, no lo escuchaba pèro tampoco es como que queria hacerlo.

—¡para ti no fue nada, pero a mi me destruiste la vida!.—explique.—¿dime...por que lo haces?si no es como trofeo ¿Cuál es tu razon?.

—Hmp.

— ¿Sabes? …Hubiera preferido, morir con mi padre que estar contigo.—farulle debilmente y sin animos con mi cabeza gacha,

Ahora si lo saque de sus limites, se veia bastante enojado y muy pero muy alterado. Me sujeto aun mas fuertemente llegando a lastimarme y hacerme chocar con la pared. Yo aun seguía con una mano sosteniendo las sabanas y el me sujetaba fuertemente la otra.

—¡¿te soy tan repulsivo?!.—pregunto furioso. Yo solo lo miraba con miedo, si me daba miedo. Es como cuando meten a un niño claustrofobico dentro de un miedo que no sentia desde que perdí a mí padre, un miedro atroz que hacia que mi garganta se secara. —¡pues sabes…mejor así! Serás mía cuantas veces quiera…no importa lo que cueste…y veraz la verdad no me importa si me amas o no. Hay otras que darían cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar.

Basta… mi límite, si, tenia miedo, pero no dejaria que me volviera a tocar nunca jamaz ni que me forzara a hacer alqo que yo no quisiera, si de verdades se trataba yo también sabía lastimar. No importaba ahora que me viera llorar que mas daba, ¿que perdía?. Había perdido mi familia, mi virginidad, mi orgullo…!todo! y era nada mas que su culpa.

—¡pues yo no pedí estar en este lugar!.Hubiera dado todo por no volverte a ver.

—no siento nada por ti.—espeto mientras se acercaba mas a mi.

—¡¿entonces que quieres?!¿Porque no me dejas en paz?.—mi voz disminuía y se quebraba conforme hablaba.

—Quiero…que te arrepientas de rechazarme, que ruegues por estar conmigo.

—Pues tendras que vivir eternamente porque eso nunca pasara.

Sonrio.

¿Por qué sonreia?

—Eso lo veremos. Caeras como lo hizo tu…

¡plaff!

—atrevete…siquiera a mensionar a mi familia y nunca mas volveraz a ver la luz del dia.— se quedo igual o mas sorprendido que la vez anterior. Mis lagrimas caian sin tregua, pero no de dolor si no de furia y valor.

Él hiba a decir algo mas Pero algo interrumpió nuestra pequeña discusión, el rápidamente soltó su fuerte amarre que tenia en mis muñecas y se separo de mi cuerpo. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Yo limpie algunos vestigios de lágrimas que había en mi rostro y me encamine a la puerta no sin antes mandarle una mirada significativa a Sasuke, que más que nada de furia y una señal que decía que esto aun no acababa.

Lentamente abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una chica de ojos perlados.

—la misma de anoche. —Pensé rápidamente. Y es que yo era de las personas que olvidan a alguien después de verlo aunque algunas veces me gustaría olvidar.

—¿si?.—pregunte atendiendo al llamado de la puerta.

Ella me miro algo confundida a lo que yo respondí igual.

—Etto y-yo so-soy Hi-hinata Hyuuga.—dijo tímidamente.

Yo asentí pero sin comprender muy bien a que se refería.

—soy tu modista—respondió como si leyera mi mente.

—¿modista?.—pregunte sin entender aun.

—Si ,etto venia a que te provaras algunos vestidos de novia. —respondió ya mas en confianza.

O dios con todo lo que había pasado había olvidado mi boda…la verdad era mejor cuando vivías en un mundo fantasioso en el cual vives lo que quieres vivir, tu mundo, en este caso… mi mundo.

—esperas un momento…lo que pasa es que necesito ducharme.

La chica asintió y luego cerré la puerta tras de mi. Sasuke ya no estaba.

¡Maldición! eso quería decir que estaba en la habitación contigua que permanecía conectado por la gran sala. Eso quería decir que se estaba quedando en la mansión.

Rápidamente entre al baño, cuando mi piel toco el agua caliente comencé a llorar por mi, por mi desgracia, por mi debilidad, por ella, por mi abuela, por mi padre…por culpa de el.

Cuando Salí me puse ropa interior y una simple bata para recibir a la joven Hinata. La hice pasar a mi habitación y ella entro tímidamente, al parecer era diseñadora y cosas por el estilo Ya que tras ella entraron varios jóvenes son varios bolsos, y unos cuantos mas con pequeñas cajas que describí como maquillaje. Y algunas otras que creí que eran todo tipo de zapatos. Después los jóvenes desaparecieron tras dejar las cosas en la ya hecha cama, supuse que las mucamas habían hecho el trabajo mientras me bañaba.

—bu-bueno come-nzemos.—me dijo nerviosa, pero segura.

Yo asentí y me dirigí cerca donde ella se encontraba.

Pronto saco lo que eran los vestidos…a mi parecer eran fantásticos, claro si no estuviera en estas condiciones seguro lo disfrutaría bastante.

Hinata y yo al poco rato nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Ella era tímida lo contrario a mi, pero ¿quien dijo que tu amiga debe ser parecida a ti para congeniar?, la verdad es que ella se me hacia una persona de fiar y me moría de ganas por contarle mi situación. Estuvimos hablando de algunas trivialidades de nuestras vidas, claro que yo no le dije nada acerca de lo que ocurría en mi falsa boda, era lo bastante irritante de por si acordarme de lo sucedido con Sasuke, como para tener mis ánimos por los suelos. Lo que me entere sobre ella la verdad no era mucho como para decir que éramos las mejores amigas en el mundo, pero por algo debíamos empezar.

Me conto que era diseñadora de modas y estilista, y que venia de la gran familia Hyuuga, que tenia su propia empresa a parte de la de su familia donde era la diseñadora de modas mas reconocida de nuestra ciudad. Y aunque pude aprender que ella era tímida hasta con su familia aun no me acostumbraba mucho a su manera de ser.

—Sakura-chan ¿no crees que deberíamos escoger tu vestido?

Yo me tense ante la mención del acontecimiento que tendría lugar hoy.

La verdad estar con la Hyuuga me había hecho olvidar aun que sea por un poco, me animo a seguir y no pensar a lo ocurrido en la mañana aunque me doliera no tenia mas lagrimas que derramar, ni por que mostrar debilidad. Y no se que lo tomara como si nada, pero en realidad ¿que podía hacer yo?,¿ quejarme con mi abuela?,¿ lamentarme por una situación que me atormenta, pero ni siquiera recuerdo? Y la verdad por mas que mi cabeza intenta recordar lo que paso la frustración aumenta en mi interior y me hace sentir peor ¿Quién olvidaría su primera vez?.

Anoche mientras tomaba y permanecía lucida pensaba que mis problemas los solucionaría el alcohol, pero ahora solo veo una terrible confusión y una situación peor a la anterior.¡Dios! Estoy tan frustrada que no me sorprendería que en la iglesia a media ceremonia me desmaye o algo por el estilo.

Después de varios minutos de estar con la pequeña Hyuuga nos decidimos por un vestido bastante mono era algo simplemente espectacular una tela delgada y fina, color perla, sin tirantes, tenia algunos pliegues hasta llegar a la cintura, prendas desde la cintura a mi pecho, eran dorados y le daban una linda vista. Era completamente diferente a como me lo habia imaginado de pequeña. Cuando tenia sueños, iluciones y cuando pensaba que mi vida era…perfecta. Mi familia, amigos y mi mundo.

—Te v-vez muy bien Sa-Sakura-chan.—me dijo Hinata volviendome al mundo real,para darme cuenta que nada era una en realidad, no era como yo lo habia soñado.

Yo solo atine a sonreír y mi yo modesta se dirigió al espejo para darme una mirada y la verdad me gusto lo que veía. Hinata era la mejor ella si sabe asesorar la imagen y mis medidas…ni idea de cómo las consiguió, pero esto era ¡genial!, de hecho que fuera mi boda no era tan genial. P

Ahora venia el maquillaje.

Después de varios minutos-horas- mas Hinata termino de maquillarme la verdad nunca me había maquillado, solo sentía las frías manos de Hinata, ponerme cosas en la cara y acomodar varias veces mi cabello.

—T-te vez hermosa Sakura-chan.—aseguro ella.

Bueno debo decir que todo es gracias a ella, pero si, la verdad me veía bien.

Mi cabello quedo recogido en un chongo con pequeños rizos callendo agraciadamente por mi blanquecino cuello y una tiara alrededor del chongo era muy brillante pero pequeña y adornaba cada vez mas mi cabello al igual que el blanco velo que caia detraz de mi por debajo del peinado cubriendo mi espalda, mi vestido era largo y se ajustaba perfectamente a mi figura, mis ojos maquillados con colores claros pero destellantes y delineados haciendo que mis ojos verdes lucieran mas grandes y resaltaran mi cara.

Al igual que el rubor, todo estaba perfecto, Maquillaje, vestido…todo, exepto mi vida, era un dsastre.

—Bueno, tengo que irme.—pauso mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

Y asi como llego se fue, yo solo le segui con la mirada hasta que la pequeña hinata desaparecio.

* * *

No tuve tiempo ni de recoger mi ropa, Sali de ahí antes de que me vieran.

Al salir de ahí cruze la sala que conectaba la recamara de Sakura con la mia al entrar por la puerta de mi habitacion azote la puerta fuertemente, y luego ahí estaba el dobe, sentado en mi cama viendome con un deje desaprobatorio y divertido a la vez.

Él ya traía su perfecto traje de padrino, perfectamente negro, perfectamente formal pero para mi que lo conocia sabia que lo formal no iba con el dobe de Naruto, el era mas de colores brillantes y exagerados.

—Deberías dejarlo.—exclamo mientras yo caminaba hacia el baño de mi recamara para pasar por mi traje.— ella te va a odiar toda la vida.

—Hmp.

—Tu y tus conversaciones tan maduras.

Cerre la puerta del baño para cambiarme.

—Esto no acaba hasta que lo diga yo.

Tal vez el dobe de Naruto tenga razón.

Él me conoce más que nadie…mi mejor amigo, el más estupido y ruidoso de todos pero al fin y al cabo lo era. Porque a el no le importaba decir verdades aunque estas dolieran, por que se buerlaba de mi cuando algo no me salia como yo lo queria o simplemente porque me ayudaba en todo.

Su escandalosa riza me saco de mis pensamientos.

—te bateo…¿otra vez?

—dejala en paz Sasuke. Ella jamas…

—¡te podrias callar!.—Grite desde dentro. —ya he tomado mi decisión.

—Como iba diciendo ella jamas te amara. —me paso por completo, bueno que esperarse era Naruto asi era él.

—¡no me importa! Ahora menos que nunca me importa lo que piense ella. Sera mia punto final…

—¡esta bien!, calmate teme…pero cambiando de tema ya viste a Karin e Ino parece que la quieren matar, despues de todo…¿ quien lograria desposar a el gran Sasuke Uchiha?.—rió estrepitosamente.— Una pregunta…¿Qué hacias en su recamara?

—¿acaso es de tu incumbencia?.—pregunte molesto recordando lo que habia pasado anteriormente.

Silencio.

Agradecia cuando naruto cerraba la boca –aunque eran excasas las veces- me hacia pensar mejor.

No era justo que despues de que la encontrara ella me humillara al rechazarme, eso era inaudito.

Para unUchiha como lo soy yo, es como que te pongan a hacear los baños, cuado eres dueño de la empresa.

Ayer me la pase bien mientras bailabamos, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla tomando en una mesa.

FB

Estaba con su abuela charlando sobre los asuntos de la boda, y de pronto vi una chica de ojos jade sentada en una mesa lejana a mi, todos la veian y eso aumentaba mi furia.

—disculpe.—me dirigi a ella y luego parti hacia donde estaba Sakura.

Llegue un poco despues ya que varias personas me detuvieron en el trayecto, entre ellas Ino y Karin, de verdad que eran pesadas.

—¿Qué haces?.—pregunte al llegar con ella. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con tristeza, yo me sente a su lado.

—Sabes…e-res un asco.—bueno aun no estaba tan ebria. Si aun podia insultarme es que todavia estaba con algo de sus cinco sentidos.

Yo solo reí.

—vamos te llevare a tu habitacion.—propuse.

—¡no!

— ¿no?

—si. —respondio ella…cayó.—no, quize decir no.

—¿en serio?

—si.

—Entonces vamos. — y la tome de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se tambaleo un poco pero ya no sabia lo que hacia.

Llegamos a su habitacion, yo habia pedido una habitacion y su abuela me dio la contigua asi que yo tambien me iria a descansar despues de dejarla, no seria un vil abusador aunque en verdad deseara verla completamente.

Entramos, ella se tiro en su cama. Supuse que dormir con ese vestido no era comodo y decidi quitarselo, su piel era tan suave y cremosa y tenia un olor maravilloso, muy poco fue lo que podria contenerme si seguia asi que la arrope en la cama. Ya me retiraba cuando…

—no te vayas.— me detuvo tomandome con una mano la chaqueta.—papa…por favor.

Aun pensaba en él…

Ciertamente si sentia remordimiento aun.

Decidi descambierme y meterme en la amplia cama, yo tambien habia bebido un poco asi que tambien estaba cansado y su peticion aunque no fuera para mi me hizo permanecer ahí.

Yo le habia arruinado la vida, pero no deseaba hacerlo, aun asi ella me odiaba, me lo repedia para no pensarla pero mi cerebro no obedecia.

Entonces la vi dormida a mi lado tan angelical y hermosa, tan salvaje, tan llamativa….tan antojable.

Entonces caí dormido observandole.

FB

—Teme ya sal.—el grito de naruto otra vez, pense que se habia ido.

Justo a tiempo, ya estaba listo ahora solo habria que ir a la iglesia.

* * *

—lista, Sakura. — me encontraba en la sala de la gran mansión. Era un señor peliplateado y un tanto mayor que yo, sin llegar a exagerar el que me hablaba…el que sustituiria a mi padre al llevarme a la iglesia.

Yo seguia esperando a que mi abuela bajara, despues de todo tenia que verla en la misa para no hecharme hacia atrás pensar en lo que todo ella me dio.

Cuando Hinata salio estuve de un lado para otro esperando ansiosa y hasta llegue a pensar que si tal vez Sasuke me veia antes de la boda esta se suspendiera por eso de la mala suerte si el novio ve el vestido de novia, de hecho pense si me ve a mi y al vestido, tal vez funcionara dos veces mas mala suerte, con eso seria suficiente para no desposarme con Sasuke. Pero al buscarlo el ya no estaba.

Seguro esta en la iglesia, pense inmediatamente.

Tan inmersa me encontraba que no note que mi abuela estaba a mi lado ya.

—nos vamos. —pregunto.— ¡te vez hermosa!

Yo solo asenti.

Camino a mi infierno personal.

Ahí estaba ella caminando del lado de Kakashi un viejo amigo y socio de empresas Haruno y Uchiha. Ella estaba despanpanante, aunque yo nunca lo admitiria parecia un verdadero angel.

¿Pero que pienso?

La misica era suave y como la de todas las bodas.

La miraba mientras unos pequeños petalos revoloteaban en el aire. Escuchaba murmullos de otros admirando su belleza, por poco y me lanzo hacia ellos…ella era mía, mi pertenencia.

Cuando menos lo note ella estaba a mi lado.

* * *

Era el inicio de los peores dias de mi vida.

Habia cientos de personas en la grande iglesia, todos vestian elegante mente y parloteaban unos con otros al verme llegar, por ultima vez me asugure de que mi abuela siguera a mi lado o al menos en la misma iglesia que yo.

La iglesia tenía flores por doquier, blancas rosas, los bancos estaban adornados de estas y tela blanca, una alfombra roja por elcamino de mí recorrer…rojo sangre.

Y cuando logre entrar ahí estaba él con su traje negro de alta costura. Aquel negro que le hacia resaltar mas su blanquesina piel, sus ojos ipnoticos mirandome desde la entrada de la iglesia hasta llegar a tocar su fria y suave mano, cuando el peliplateado se la simple roce me hizo exaltarme y mirarlo…sonriente como siempre, ¿Qué siempre el iba a ganar?.

En el transcurso de la misa no puse ni una pisca de atencion ni a los precentes quienes hablaban de lo maravillosa que era mi boda, de la linda pareja que haciamos juntos, ¿Quién me cambiaria el lugar?.

De pronto Sasuke me tomo de las manos y quedamos frente a frente.

—Sasuke Uchiha, aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad todos los dias de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

Tenia ganas de gritar: espere padre es una condena muy larga para mi, pero no.

—Hmp.— me miro y sonrio sinicamente, el padre lo hiba repetir ante la falta de respuesta del Uchiha.—si, acepto.—sonrió.—para toda la eternidad.—esto lo dijo en susurro solo para que yo lo escuchara.

Palabras magicas que cambiarian mi vida para siempre.

Sakura Haruno aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad todos los dias de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

Silencio…todos esperaban mi respuesta.

Pero que podia hacer si tenia un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar, tal vez mi cerebro se lo ordenaba para que no se consumiera el matrimonio, entonces me casaria como se casan los mudos. (yo no se si ustedes saben me lo dejan en un RR para enterarme jaja XD).

—yo…. —mi voz salia ronca.

—¡Sakura!.—esa voz…

* * *

Estaba apunto de ser mía.

—¡Sakura!.— no ahora no.

¿¡Que demonios!? Hacia aquí…

_CONTINUARA…._

* * *

_Bueno me disculparan pero ya lo explique aya arriba jeje_

_Bueno esque lo iba a subir ayer pero como fue mi cumple años (3 de julio no tuve oportunidad ) ademas de que fue el peor cumpleaños que haya tenido, veran tenia que hacer unos tramites de la universidad, y tuve que estar todo el dia fuera…entonces aki esta este capitulo veran que tambien no he actualizado mis otros fics porque he tenido que haciendo tramites para entrar a la universidad._

_Bueno espero que me perdonen de verdad._

_Y si no les gusto el chap almenos dejenme RR para felicitarme – atrasadamente mi cumple- pero los recibire muy emocionada ¿esta bien?_

_Ahora aclarando que este capitulo es el mas grande que he escrito en mi vida._

_Por cierto cumplo 18 jaja_

_Para los que les interese._

_Jaja y no me hicieron nada ___

_Bueno ps aki ya me despido porque ya es tarde y ya me voy aver tv._

_Bye_

_Subido 04 julio de 2009_

_Hoy hay fiesta y mis papis me dejaron sola ____ ya me dio miedo._

_Jaja bueno ahora si adios nos vemos el sig chap espero me dejen RR_

_Porfis_

_No importa que sea para insultarme ¬¬ pero tampoco no se pasen O_o_

_Bye_

_O.ó_


End file.
